Too Little Too Late
by Fueled by Sloth
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha for his bestfriend and love, Ino. No one else knew about their friendship. But Sasuke's too late. Ino is now married to Kiba and they have a 2 year old son. Plus Ino's a month pregnant with her 2nd child when Sasuke sees her.
1. Birth of the Little Tyke

So. Im deciding that this story will be for InoxSasukeSOS- who told me to put this story up, and she seemed very interested in it. As usual, Pix- you are officially my draft reviewer (thanks for the much needed help-as always) This is my first real story. I'm more of a oneshot person. I was also having a hard time categorizing this. But it still is a story about Sasuke and Ino.  
(even if she's with Kiba) oh. Enjoy. I don't own Naruto. (I'd love to have the YamanakaInuzuka kid though)

* * *

_**2 years before present time**_

"Ino…he's amazing." Sakura said looking at the newborn baby Ino cradled in her arms. Ino smiled at Sakura and then, back down at the baby boy in her arms.

"Thanks Sakura…" she told her pink-haired friend.

Sakura was inside the delivery room when Ino was giving birth, she wasn't the one who delivered the baby, but she had to be there. As a nurse, but more importantly, as a friend…Sakura was staring again at the baby, he just came from the room of the newborns and Ino just got a hold of him.

Sakura sat down on the chair beside Ino's hospital bed and smiled, "so, do you have a name picked out for him yet?" Sakura asked her friend. Ino smiled, "haha. Not quite yet, forehead." Ino replied.

They heard a knock on the door and entered Kiba first, Ino smiled at her husband who was coming toward her, then followed their good friends, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata. The rest had gone home after Ino gave birth and would visit her again in the morning. It was 1.08am right now.

"Hey, how are you?" Kiba greeted Ino as he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and looked up at him, she let out a sigh of relief and answered, "I'm great."

"Ino! You must be so happy right now!" Naruto exclaimed. Ino turned away from her gaze at Kiba, and looked toward Naruto. She smiled at the blonde boy, "oh…you don't even know it, Naruto…" Ino said softly.

Hinata smiled at her friend, "I can't believe you're a mom, Ino!" she said excitedly. Ino smiled again. She was too happy all she could do was smile.

Then she looked toward her bestfriend, Shikamaru Nara. He looked bored but extremely relieved and thankful. Bored because it was late at night, relieved Ino was safe and happy and thankful because he only wished the best for his bestfriend, and she got it.

"Hey, Shika…" Ino said suddenly. He looked at her, "what is it?" he asked. "you're still here, huh?" She asked him. Shikamaru grinned a little and answered her a 'yes' by raising his eyebrows. "Thanks…" she winked at him.

"…well, there was no way I was leaving without seeing my bestfriend after giving birth…" Shikamaru said plainly. Ino and Sakura laughed. Sakura then looked up at Kiba who was right in-front of her, still beside Ino.

"So, dogboy…" Sakura started, Kiba looked her way, "have you thought of a name for the first Yamanaka-Inuzuka yet?" Sakura asked. He chuckled, "Ino…do _you_ want to pick the name for him?" Kiba asked his wife. Ino thought about it, she was still cradling her son. "hnn…" Ino closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Why don't we all help pitch in a name for him!" she suggested to everyone in the room. Sakura lit up, she loved doing these things. "sure!" Hinata smiled widely, Naruto was also excited, and Shikamaru just waited.

"So…any ideas?" Ino asked them.

"How about! Na-" Naruto was going to say…

"No, Naruto, we're not going to name our child after you…" Kiba quickly cut him off. The girls laughed at the frowning Naruto. "How about you, Sakura…I know that you're in deep thought." Ino said looking at Sakura.

Sakura blushed, "I don't know…I haven't thought of a name yet, Ino-pig." Sakura said. Ino giggled, "just take your time, babe…" Ino said as she thought of a name as well…her eyes shot open. "How about…Alex, what do you think Kiba?" Ino asked her husband.

Kiba thought about it, "well, I like the name…I just don't think it's for the little tyke, y'know…" Kiba explained to Ino. "hnnn…" she thought looking down at the kid embraced in her arms. "Well, I guess I do see your point…" she said.

"uhm…Harvey. So it starts with an H!" Hinata suggested. They all giggled, Hinata wanted to say something too, but hoped it wouldn't work out, she was merely joking them and didn't actually want the name to be used. After all, she didn't like that name for _their_ kid. It was actually Hanabi's choice. She remembers her younger sister telling her about baby names she wanted…

"Hinata…I'm sorry, love. He isn't a Harvey…" Ino said. Hinata giggled, "I know…I was just kidding. I don't want you to name your kid Harvey, that's for Hanabi's kid— actually _don't_ want you to use my suggestions." Hinata said. Ino smiled at her.

"Tyler…" Shikamaru said out of the blue. Ino perked up, she looked at her baby then up at Kiba with a wicked huge smile. Kiba grinned at her, "Shika!" Ino suddenly said out loud looking at him, then back at Kiba. "Oh my gosh, Kiba, I love it…" she said. Kiba rolled his eyes, but not in a bad way, in a sort of defeated way, "Tyler it is…" Kiba said. Ino smiled, "hello there, Tyler…" she whispered to her baby.

Shikamaru sighed, "what a drag…they go and use my name…" he mumbled. "Hey! How 'bout a second name for the tyke?" Naruto asked, Ino looked at him, then back at Kiba. It seemed she always needed permission from her husband. "sure, why not…" Kiba said.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Kiba had cut him off again, "for the last time, we aren't naming our kid Naruto…" The Kyuubi holder frowned, "fine then why don't you name him something common like "John…or Joe…" Naruto said feeling 'bad'.

Sakura's eyes shot up, "Joseph!" she suddenly said "Tyler Joseph…" Sakura suggested with a smile. And Ino approved. Kiba couldn't do anything about it, he loved the name as well. He sat on the side of Ino's bed and put his arm around her shoulders…

When he did that, as if something amazing was gonna happen next, the room felt a bit warmer and more comfortable and everyone smiled, looking at the new family.

"Everyone, this is Tyler Joseph Yamanaka Inuzuka…" Ino announced to the whole room.

**the end. :)  
hope ya'll liked it.  
wait for Sasuke. he'll come.  
and i like reading reviews...**

(-note-)also..to all the people who have or like the names that were denied: no offense.  
it's just part of the story. and all names are beautiful- except maybe if someone was named Douche-thats kinda sad.


	2. Announcement

**here is the 2nd chapter (2 years **_later_ **or...'present time')**

**--  
**The doorbell to the Yamanaka Inuzuka home rang and Ino rushed to the door to open it, there outside her house she found her pink haired best friend with a huge smile on her face. She was also carrying a plastic bag. That only meant: **Sakura went shopping**.

"Forehead!" Ino exclaimed as she opened the door. Sakura grinned at the somewhat surprised Ino. "Hey!" Sakura greeted as the two acknowledged each other by 'kissing' cheek to cheek.

"So, where's the little Tyke, Ino?!" Sakura asked during the same time she entered her bestfriend's home, she was also looking around to see if her godchild was somewhere around the house.

Ino giggled then closed the door, "Ty's upstairs with Kiba…" Ino told her friend. Sakura then turned around and stopped looking for Tyler since she was informed he wasn't in that area of the house. She grinned like mad toward Ino and held up her plastic bag.

"Someone went baby-shopping…" Ino said in a tattle-tale slash singsong-y like voice.

Sakura started laughing in a way like she won something huge, "uh huh!" she nodded then said, "I got him…SHORTS!!" then the Cherry Blossom named girl revealed a small item of clothing from the plastic bag, they were long jean shorts, Ino admitted they were adorable and totally for Tyler. "…and…a POLO!!" Sakura exclaimed revealing another item of clothing from the plastic bag, it was a small polo shirt that was color dark red.

"Thank you, Sakura…" Ino said to her friend, "let's go up and show 'em to the boys, hm?" Ino suggested. Sakura nodded with a smile. The two girls made their way up the stairs and into the nursery—Tyler's room.

"Tyler…guess who's here…" Ino said while opening the door.

Tyler was sitting on Kiba's lap playing with a puppy, Kiba got the dog for him on his 2nd birthday, and it was Tyler himself who wanted to call (name) the dog: Connor. Connor looked like a smaller version of Akamaru (before shippuden) but only color brown.

Tyler ran out, up from Kiba's lap and went to Ino with a smile on his face. Ino giggled then picked up her son, then she stepped in the room, Kiba grinning at her of course, and Sakura soon followed in.

"Hey there, Tyler…" Sakura said in her baby voice kissing her godchild on the forehead, "hey Dogboy!" she also greeted Kiba who was at the other end of the room sitting down with his sons puppy, Sakura waved at his direction.

"Oh, hey Sakura, here again?" he said, "if we weren't here, I'd think you'd kidnap the little tyke already…" Kiba joked Sakura. The two girls laughed, "even if you were here I would've kidnapped Ty already…" Sakura retorted back to Kiba. It earned her a laugh from him, "Oh, you know we'll always call you for babysitting…" Ino joked in. "ha…" Sakura said almost sarcastically.

Kiba leaned back on his arms then sighed, "so…" he started, then began to stand up, "what did pinky get for our son, this time?" Kiba asked. Everytime Sakura visited, which was like everyday, she always had something for Tyler.

Ino giggled, "well…" she started, she looked at her son, then to her bestfriend, "why don't you show Kiba what you got, Sakura…" Ino suggested. Sakura gleamed, "sure thing, Piggy!" Sakura said then held up her plastic bag up to Kiba's nose. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"So, let's see it…" Kiba said, wrapping an arm around the waist of his wife.

"Shorts and a Polo!!" Sakura exclaimed doing the exact same thing to Kiba like what she did to Ino when she _presented_ her shopping.

"Cute." Kiba said simply, Sakura smiled happily. "I would like it better if the little cutie wore this get up to Tenten's bridal shower I'm throwing next week…" Sakura explained.

Ino nodded, "of course, no one will be able to take care of Tyler if all the Konoha ladies are in the bridal shower…" Ino said.

"Hello…me" Kiba pointed to himself then crossed his arms—obviously letting go of his hold around Ino, "unless I'm invited to the bridal shower…" Kiba said rolling eyes. The two girls giggled, Tyler was still being carried by Ino. He was playing with the golden locks of his mother.

"I'm sorry, Kiba…" Sakura said in between her giggles, "it's just, I want Tyler to be in the bridal shower…" she explained. Kiba made a face, "well what if he gets bored…or Ino is busy or something…" Kiba said. Sakura sighed, "don't worry…2 hours…then go pick him up, deal?" Sakura said. "Fine…" Kiba agreed slightly defeated.

Sakura giggled, "thanks" she winked. Kiba sighed he looked at Ino, the two smiled at each other. Sakura's eyes shimmered, "you two are so in love its magical!" she explained clasping her hands together. The couple grinned and blushed a little. Tyler was getting a bit fidgety and had his arms extended out to his father. "Oh, you wanna go to daddy?" Ino asked her son. Tyler nodded, "here ya go…" Ino handed him to Kiba. Kiba carried Tyler with ease.

"What do you want, tyke?" Kiba asked his son playfully, "Connor" the boy said. Kiba laughed, "come on…" he said walking back to the other end of the room. The two girls just watched as father and son made their way to the puppy. Sakura and Ino were both smiling. Then Sakura turned to face Ino with a serious look on her face.

Ino looked back at Sakura, when she saw the expression of the pink-haired girl she was taken aback. "S-Sakura…" Ino started, worried, "what's wrong?" she asked concerned. "Hmm…" Sakura simply let out her expression softening a bit. "Something tells me you had other reasons to visit today…" Ino said quietly so Kiba wouldn't hear. Sakura nodded. "private?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded again.

"Babe, Sakura and I are gonna go elsewhere…see you in a bit…?" Ino turned from her look at Sakura and on to Kiba. He looked up from what he was doing and then to Ino, "okay…" he said back, semi shouting. Their voices were louder than they should be, but they had to tone it up, they were sort of far away from each other. "see ya…" he was able to add in.

Sakura and Ino left the room, "downstairs or my bedroom?" Ino asked. "anywhere you want…" Sakura said. Ino nodded. "our room it is…" Ino said to her friend, "it's nearer…"

Sakura laughed at Ino. 'when did she ever get lazy?' Sakura wondered.

When the two got into the room, they sat on the side of the bed. First Sakura let out a sigh and Ino was staring at her. Then Sakura calmed down a bit and looked at Ino as well.

"So? What's up?" Ino asked her bestfriend.

"I don't know how else to say it, but…" Sakura tried to reply, she sighed again.

"Sakura…what is it?"

"well…Ino. He's coming back…he will be back…soon." Sakura stated.

Ino eyes grew wide, "What? He? He who?" Ino asked unsure…she had a feeling she knew who it was. She just didn't want to believe. Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke. He's coming back, Ino."

* * *

(description of Tyler. Sorry. i forgot to describe him during the story)  
Tyler has the brown hair of Kiba and the blue eyes of Ino. Actually, he looks a lot like his mother except for the brown hair and his teeth, which he got from Kiba. His body structure was a combination of both parents, but more like Ino's (only manlier-LOL).

--  
**thee end.**  
i hope you all liked that.  
reviewing: I'd welcome with OPEN ARMS. lol.

**_Note from the author_**: OH! ALSO...PLEASE CHECK OUT MY JOINT ACCOUNT WITH GOOD FRIEND (_pixiefacelust_) CALLED: **Fairy Flirt**. WE JUST UPLOADED OUR NEW STORY- **Naruto Goes Hollywood**. XD


	3. Family Ties?

(gasps) Chapter three! O-M-G! (that rhymes, yeah? haha) enjoy this one. :D  
this chappy shows how CUTE Ino's family is. lol. also...ohmigosh. new record for me! a really quick update!!  
this stirred in a different direction...thanks to the brilliance of my proof reader (and great co-writer LOL).  
**enjoy.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ino suddenly yelled, "How do you know?!" Ino questioned.

Sakura sighed, "oh Ino…" she started, "this must be so hard for you…"

Ino shook her head, she calmed down…so what if Sasuke was coming back. As if. Ino just had to deal with it. No. Ino wouldn't deal with it. Sasuke would have to deal with her. She smiled, "it was just a big shocker, that's all…" Ino said, "so…how'd you know?"

Sakura smiled, "Naruto, of course." She replied.

"He found Sasuke?!" Ino asked shocked.

Sakura giggled, "no…" she started, Ino gave her a confused look "that's why he's really coming back, Sasuke himself was able to meet Naruto while he was out on his last mission and told him he was really coming back. He told Naruto to tell the Hokage to stop the search for him and everything because he said he'd be back, and I quote, in a few weeks…" Sakura explained.

"How do we know he's telling the truth and not just playing Naruto?"

"well…that's what I thought too, and that's also what Naruto thought…so he asked Sasuke the same thing…"

"So what did he say?" Ino asked getting really into the story.

"Well…apparently Sasuke expected this so he created his own tracker, attached it to himself and gave the tracking device to Naruto…"

"how do we know he wont remove the tracker and attach it someone else?" Ino questioned every detail—she wanted to really make sure.

"Ah, like before, same thoughts, that Uchiha is always one step ahead. The thing is, he made it so it would track chakra…and Naruto knows very well Sasuke's chakra…being around each other for a long time." Sakura told Ino.

"wow…pretty cool tracker. Maybe we should get him to make those when he comes back…at least it'll be useful and he'll have a job." Ino commented slightly sarcastically delivering her punch line.

Sakura chuckled, "Ino…" she said flatly. "Sorry…" Ino said apologetically, "I could only come up with a joke right now…" she explained. Sakura nodded and sighed, she hugged her bestfriend and said, "It'll be alright, Ino…" Sakura closed her eyes, Ino on the other hand smiled. "plus, we're both happy now, right?" Sakura added, "we just need to adjust to the situation."

Sakura knows Ino cares deeply for Sasuke. But she doesn't know the full extent of it –that Yamanaka and Uchiha were best friends, she also didn't know that they loved each other like they did. So when Sakura says 'I know this is hard for you' –that's _really_ not the full extent of it. It will be really hard for Ino. She knows she has to make it easy, for herself, her son, her husband, her family and also, for Sasuke.

Ino let a tear roll down her face, her life with Sasuke flashed before her eyes, all the memories came flooding back. She loved those days. That was their time together and their's alone. No one knew, they didn't care, it was just the two of them. When things were easy and they all just seemed to fit…

The two released their hug and looked at each other, pink smiled at yellow and yellow smiled at pink, "I just hope he doesn't come around the time of Tenten's bridal shower…" Ino broke the silence. Sakura burst out laughing. The blonde developed a dry sense of humor over the past few years. Simple wiseass comments from the Yamanaka always made Sakura laugh. It was also very unlike Ino—old Ino. Now, the blonde knew how to lighten the mood, deliver a punch line and make someone laugh. It was already second nature.

Kiba walked in on the laughing girls carrying Tyler. The two stopped and stared at the dogboy and his son. "hey Sakura!" Kiba said as the door slammed back. Sakura stared at Kiba and Tyler, and so did Ino. "check it out!" Kiba held Tyler out. Sakura squealed a really high squeal and jumped off the bed and ran to her godchild, grabbing him from Kiba and carrying him herself. Tyler was laughing. Sakura was playing with him, tickling him and such…

She was carefully tossing the tyke up and down and Tyler laughed along with the enjoying Sakura. Ino giggled seeing her happy son then she turned to face Kiba. Kiba was also staring at his son and pink-haired friend all amused. Ino sighed and smiled at Kiba. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey…" Kiba said as he saw Ino approaching him. His grin was even wider.

Ino wrapped her arms around Kiba and held on to him tight. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. He looked down at Ino's head where she had rested it on Kiba's chest. She shook her head. A sad smile planted on her face. "Tell me later…okay…" Kiba whispered to Ino then gave her a kiss on the cheek, then he hugged her tighter.

In the corner of her eye Sakura saw the cuddling couple. _Ino and Kiba are so adorable together…plus their lives are so blessed! Tyler's an angel and their family is the cutest possible!_ Sakura sighed as she thought about how perfect Ino's life was…healthy family, beautiful house, loving husband, loving son…Sakura wanted to have a family too.

Ino stared at Sakura and Tyler then noticed the many changes of facial expression on her bestfriends face…Ino knew what Sakura was thinking about. Ino giggled. Kiba then looked down at her again. He grinned, his wife felt better.

"Dad…" Tyler said in his baby way extending his arms out to Kiba again. Kiba sighed and let go of Ino. But Ino kept her grip around her husband, "can I be selfish for just one minute?" Ino asked looking up at her husband with her Sapphire Blue eyes, that seemed like Kiba would drown in if he didn't look away. Kiba chuckled, he planted a light kiss on Ino's lips and said, "maybe next time…" Ino smiled at let go.

Sakura handed Tyler to Kiba and Kiba carried him out of their room, "I think you two have more to talk about…" Kiba guessed as he walked out and closed the door. Actually, there was nothing left to really talk about.

Sakura sighed, "I'm so jealous…" she said in a teasing manner, "plus…you and Kiba—I swear are so cute!!". Ino giggled then walked over to Sakura. Sakura looked at her, "I know I'm so blessed…" Ino told her friend. Sakura nodded, "you really are…" she agreed. "I cant wait for a family of my own…"

Ino smiled at Sakura, "is that what you were thinking about when I hugged Kiba and you had Ty?" Ino asked her friend. Sakura didn't say anything but just smiled, Ino sighed.

"would you be ready to say yes if Naruto proposed to you?"

**done.  
**ooh. heat. tension. & such! lol.  
_was that a cliffy?_ Haha. anyway, **I hope you liked this chapter**.  
I promise, Sasuke will come out soon. 5th chapter at the earliest.  
(7or8)th chapter at the latest. XD  
**p.s.**_ Im not writing down Tenten's bridal shower_ so I can get  
to the story faster. :)  
but if you wanna know what happens, just ask and i'll do it.  
(or might...) it can be a bonus.  
for now, I'm shutting up cuz I might start a blog. LOL.

reviews are SO welcome.


	4. Of Precious Stones

Wow! A new chapter up already?! Man am i rolling fast, right? Well...I'm proud to say I've gotten addicted to this story (which inclusdes writing in) Now...I have no idea where this is going. I dont even know how to end it...so I might just keep writing stuff. Let's get on with the show! ENJoooooY!!

* * *

Sakura was taken by surprise by the sudden question of the pale blonde. Then Sakura scrunched her lips up to the left side of her face—thinking. Was she ready to marry her boyfriend? The pink haired girl let out a sigh.

"Will you be ready, Em? Marriage is a big step…" Ino continued.

Sakura shook a little she was nervous, "…in time…" she said slowly, indifferently. Ino let out a sight, "but, seriously…"

"Saph! This isn't fair…why should I take a low blow?" Sakura complained. Ino _really_ caught her off-guard by the question.

"You want a family, am I right?" Ino asked. "Yes." Sakura nodded her head once. Ino grinned, "do you want to get married?" the blonde asked. Sakura looked unsure. Where exactly did this question pertain to?

Ino shook her head, "Get married…in general…" Ino made herself clear, "I mean not right now…" she explained. Sakura let out a sigh of relief, "Of course I want to get married in the future!" Sakura said.

"see…at least you know you want to get married…" Ino said. "That's a good start…" Sakura laughed a little, "I've always wanted to get married. Come on, who doesn't?" Sakura teased with Ino. Ino giggled, "shh…" she started, "keep quiet about this but…Tsunade's not yet married…" Ino said. The girls burst out laughing.

"INO! You are so bad!!" Sakura said teasingly. Ino laughed some more, "Im sorry…" she said, "maybe the fifth just didn't find the right one…" Ino continued. Sakura shrugged, "well…I guess…" Sakura agreed, "We do have to marry the right one, right?" Sakura asked a bit clueless, but to Ino, it was stupid. "DUH!"

Sakura laughed. "Whatever…" she said simply, "I want a first times the charm thing…" Sakura said. Ino grinned, "well…you will have your happily ever after, Sakura…" Ino told her. It made the green-eyed girl smile, "thanks Ino" she said. Ino nodded, "yeah…you really want it, go for it, girl!" the blonde encouraged. Sakura smiled! "yeah! I will get married…!" Sakura said proudly.

"to Naruto…?" Ino egged on…with a smile still on her face, Sakura nodded. She didn't realize the question completely and just answered by impulse. Then Ino started laughing. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth.

"you practically said yes to a proposal!" Ino taunted her friend. It was part of the blonde's plan to hoard her friend with questions until Sakura was getting the flow of it all and would just answer automatically.

"Oh my God…" Sakura said muffled due to the fact that her hand was covering her mouth still. Ino laughed, she then gave her friend a hug. "Oh, Sakura…you're adorable…" she told her.

Sakura put her hands down and pouted, "Saph…you're such a cheat, you know that?" Sakura simply said. Ino giggled then let go. She grinned at Sakura and walked toward the door, "come on…let's go down. I'm getting hungry…" Ino told Sakura. Sakura smiled and nodded and followed Ino out the door.

"Kiba!" Ino yelled as she closed the door.

"In here…" he shouted back his voice sounding a bit subdued. He was in Tyler's room. Ino and Sakura walked across the hall and went into the nursery.

"Hey…" the blonde said opening the door. Kiba looked up from his position on the floor. Tyler smiled at his mom as well… "Em and I are going to find something to eat downstairs…follow?" she said. Kiba thought about at looked at Tyler. Ino grinned then sighed, "why don't you put the tyke down for his nap…it is almost two…" Ino said to her husband. Kiba nodded. "Alright, Tyler…let's put you down for your nap…" he said getting up then carrying his son.

Ino smiled and made her way out the door, Sakura following closely behind. "See ya in a bit…" Ino's voice was heard before the door shut.

--

**A week later and the day after Tenten's bridal shower.**

"someone's getting married…" Sakura teased. The 3 girls were hanging out at a Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf.

Tenten laughed, "Yeah…I know! I'm so…mixed." Tenten admitted. Ino laughed, "don't worry, Tenten…it's going to be awesome. I swear it." Ino said to her friend. Tenten nodded.

Ino then grinned, "so…do you want a bachelorette party?!" Ino asked excitedly. Tenten's eyes grew extra wide. Sakura started laughing at the shocked Tenten. The girl wasn't the type to have a bachelorette party…although Tenten can be quite the party animal sometimes, when she's in the mood.

"I'm still stunned from yours…" Tenten told Ino. Ino rolled her eyes and laughed. "That was one hell of a night…" Ino said to Sakura and Tenten. The two giggled. "yeah, yeah…" Sakura said waving her hands, "that was the night the men of Konoha cried…" Sakura said. Ino laughed at her joke. "The _finest_ bachelorette in Konoha would be _completely_ **off** the market." She said sarcastically with a little truth in there.

Ino blushed, "Sakura! You exaggerate too much!" she told her friend.

Sakura giggled, "don't act like you don't know it, Ino…stop being so humble. When did Ino Yamanaka become humble?" Sakura teased. Ino laughed, "oh shut up…" the blonde said. "Or what?" Sakura taunted. These girls must be bored. "Or I'll scratch your _pretty_ emerald eyes out!" Ino teased stressing on the word 'pretty'. Sakura laughed, "fine, fine. I'll stop."

Tenten sighed, "you two better not fight in my wedding…" she said. Emerald and Sapphire eyes showed amusement and the two started laughing.

"So…" Ino started, "two weeks til the big day…how's Neji taking this?" the blonde asked. Tenten giggled, "I think he's sweating a lot more now." She joked. The two laughed, "a little birdie told me there's been cousin bonding…" Ino teased. Tenten and Sakura laughed. "What does your husband know?!" Tenten asked semi excitedly. Ino giggled.

"A lotta stuff…Hinata's one of his bestfriends…" Ino answered. Tenten started giggling again, "yeah…I think Neji wants to learn more about girls and y'know…being together…"

Ino let out a sigh, "Kiba even told me that it was Hinata who said that you two were already so ready to get married that Neji just had to propose." Ino said matter-of-factly. Tenten grew shocked and Sakura stopped sipping her iced coffee. "You serious?!" Tenten asked. "yeah…Neji needed that little push from Hinata…" Ino explained, "that Hyuga's one sissy when it comes to things like this."

"Hey!" Tenten said, it was after all her fiancé that she was talking about. "You'll be wrong to say I'm lying, and you know it, Tenten…" Ino said triumphant. The girl with two buns on her head sighed, "yeah, you're right…he is kinda cowardly when it comes to these things." Ino nodded. "I'm even surprised you got together…" she said. Tenten laughed, "…and you have Lee to thank for that!" Ino added. The bride to be just rolled her eyes. She doesn't remember teasing Ino this much before _her_ wedding day.

"...yet another low blow, Saph…" Sakura stated almost laughing.

**the end.**  
Girl Time- basically. aww.

anyway...so Pix and I have come up with nicknames for Sakura and Ino (which i borrowed for the story-& the names will come out in NarutoGoesHollywood) "**Sapphire** and **Emerald**." their eye colors. (thats why its Saph and Em;P)  
also...I have changed my Pen Name. if you all noticed...thanks for reading. formerly: Ysabellatrice xoxo


	5. Starting From Scratch

another quick update! this is so good for me!! :D now. the real fun begins!! SO. please enjoy this chapter.  
this one's short. cheeyaaah! (Sakura style) shoutout to Pixie (as always): thanks for helping me make this _'fast paced_' lol.

* * *

Ino walked into Tsunade's office with Naruto and Sakura talking about all of them taking a week vacation after Tenten and Neji's wedding. They needed a day off. Plus, Ino hasn't felt like a wild college student in years.

"mom wants to be irresponsible?" Naruto teased as the three were walking up to the Hokage tower. Sakura laughed and Ino rolled her eyes.

"_Mom_ wants to have a little fun, you jackass…" Ino countered. "HEY!" Naruto said 'offended'. Sakura in turn rolled her eyes, "you two, stop it…" Sakura tried, Naruto and Ino laughed. The gang started calling (more like teasing) Ino and Kiba, mom and dad ever since Ino gave birth to get Tyler used to saying mom/dad. It kind of stuck.

They finally reached Tsunade's office and Naruto slammed the door open without knocking. The 2 girls were left stunned. "…uhh…knock…" they mumbled as Naruto waltzed in totally uncalled for. The shape of Ino and Sakura's eyes were multiple outlines of O and white inside (no color).

They followed him in anyway.

"HEY! Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled as he bust the door open his eyes shut and the girls who were stunned just started walking in. Tsunade shot Naruto a look up from her desk and coughed to get his attention.

They found out that Tsunade had a visitor in her office. And it wasn't any other visitor…

"S-Sa-Sauke…" Naruto mouthed when he finally opened his eyes. Sakura and Ino stood in front of the door of the office. Sasuke turned around from facing Tsunade, a smirk forming on his face.

"Naruto." He stated simply.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "well…he's finally here." She said, "and we're not putting him in jail or anything because he willingly came back…and gave us all the documents and information he's gathered over the past 8 or so years…" Tsunade declared.

"Nine." Ino immediately shot. Her eyes from a shocked expression grew to frustration.

"what?" Tsunade asked her eyebrows raised higher than they should be.

"I said nine." Ino said sternly not making any eye contact with Tsunade still, but staring daggers at Sasuke, "nine years…" she affirmed.

Tsunade nodded, "yeah...alright. Nine years, then…" she repeated. Has it really been that long? Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura thought. It's been that long. Ino said in her head, and so did Sasuke.

"The village will not be biased toward Sasuke. He'll be treated the way he should be…if he does wrong things or if he does right things. He'll be starting from scratch." Tsunade explained. Sasuke nodded along with the rest. The older blonde turned her head to the Uchiha, "do you think your friends will be glad to have you back?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke turned his head to face them. Naruto, Sakura and Ino now with all confused and worried expressions on their faces. "So, how 'bout it guys?" Sasuke asked looking somewhat pleadingly at his friends.

Sakura let out a sigh, "oh! Welcome back, Sasuke!" Sakura said over dramatically, with welcoming arms. Ino rolled her eyes. "Welcome back." She said plainly—mumbling a little bit. Sasuke shot her a smile. Naruto jumped up and hugged the former missing-nin.

"Now, get outta my office for, catching up!" Tsunade demanded. All four of them nodded.

"Oh. But wait…" Ino said turning back. Sasuke also stopped in has tracks and looked back at Ino. Ino looked at her friends who were ahead of her, "you guys go on ahead…I'll ask permission." She told them. Sakura and Naruto shrugged and went ahead to Ichiraku's, Sasuke also walked but waited at the hallway for Ino.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked the pale blonde. "well…" Ino started, "the crew wanted to know if we could have like a week off after the 'NejiTen' wedding?" Ino asked—scared. Tsunade, from looking annoyed made her face look softer. "Hmm…" she thought cupping her chin with her hand, "that's not a bad idea…I'll consider it." Tsunade replied. Ino grinned happily! "Yes! Thank you, Lady Hokage!" Ino bowed then left the room.

She was walking out all smiles till she heard his voice.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked. Ino shot her eyes open and looked at him. He was smirking, "so, how's it been, Ino?" Sasuke asked with a real smile on now. Ino smiled back at him. "Well…" he said mocking an impatient tone.

Ino continued her smile toward him, "come here…" he told her opening his arms. Ino rushed and hugged her childhood best friend, "I missed you, bro!!" she said ever so happily. "Yeah. Same here…" Sasuke answered. The two released their hug and got on with walking.

"So, what happened when I was gone?" Sasuke asked. "a lot of things…" Ino replied.

"like what?"

"Like…us…" Ino explained, "well, not us: you and me, but us…the gang in Konoha…" Ino stumbled with her words, "we're all stronger and closer than ever now…"

"and what about you?" he wondered, "what's happened to you?"

Ino sighed, "how 'bout let's go to Ichiraku's and meet up with Naruto and Sakura first." She suggested. Sasuke shrugged.

"We'll go to our 'playground' and we'll talk there." Ino said. Sasuke grinned, "you remember our spot?" he wondered. Ino laughed, "duh." She said simply. Sasuke chuckled lightly, "why our spot?" he asked.

"that's where we always converse…"

"yeah…about everything…"

Ino nodded, she smiled a sad smiled, "yeah…we _really_ need to talk, Sasuke."

**The End.  
**ohmigosh. the avenger's back!  
is he too sweet? this is how i portrayed older,  
lovey dovey-ish Sasuke. oh well. more drama to come.  
_Reviews_ are so welcome.

and: **InoxSasukeSOS** THANK YOU SO MUCH! for leaving a review for all my chapters, as I update. I'm flattered.


	6. The Trade Thing

I've told you before...I've gotten so addicted to this story as well. Which is SO weird coz I'm writing it. I'm having so much fun writing it that I'll tell you why my chapters have been so quick. I keep on going and going and going. I'll tell yah...I've written up til chapter 9 of this story already. (blushes-lol) but yeah. I always wait for my _proofreader_ and at least one review before putting up a new chapter. omg. this is too long! here...**read** (AND ENJOY)!!

* * *

Sasuke looked at her confused, "oh…kay…" he said slowly. He silently followed Ino to Ichiraku's where Sakura and Naruto were already conversing.

"So you girls are doing a trade thing?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"No!!" Sakura said annoyed, "why don't you get it Naruto?!"

"Whaaat? But I thought you said you'd do a trade in?!" he asked curiously.

"We were supposed to…but then Ino and I realized we both wanted to be each others' maid of honors…" Sakura explained.

Sasuke and Ino stood at the doorway amused, they were watching Naruto and Sakura's conversation. It was Ino's favorite form of entertainment. She loved watching Naruto and Sakura converse (or fight) when they were all hanging out together.

"Okay…that's why you cant do the trade thing?" he wondered. "UGH!" Sakura grumbled.

"What's the trade thing anyway?!" Naruto asked Sakura, annoying her. He had no idea about girl talk. None at all.

"it means that we'd all get a chance to be maid of honors…" Sakura simply explained. Naruto nodded. "okay…example…" he said, "like…"

Sakura smiled, then she regained her patience, "…like... I'd be Ino's maid of honor, Ino would be Tenten's, Tenten would be Hinata's and Hinata would be mine…get the drift?" Sakura explained then asked if her boyfriend got it.

"Oh! I see…so you all get the chance to be the maid of honor…!" Naruto proclaimed getting picture. He was proud of himself.

"that's what I said!!" Sakura fumed whacking Naruto on the head. "ow…" he said rubbing the portion of his head she hit.

Sasuke and Ino started laughing, but they made sure that they were only loud of enough to not be heard by Sakura and Naruto. They wanted to see where it would lead to. It interested Ino how the conversations of Sakura and Naruto would start and where the topics would lead to. It was like an unscripted sitcom.

"geez." Naruto said, "so…why cant you do it like that, then?" Naruto asked.

"Because…one: Ino and I are bestfriends and we want to be each others maid of honor…" Sakura explained.

"okay…two?" Naruto asked.

"two: Hinata backed out of being a maid of honor because she wont be able to handle it all well…the maid of honor has a lot of things to take care of, y'know…" Sakura continued. "oh…" Naruto said nodding.

"so you get it now?" Sakura asked making sure.

"yeah…yeah." Naruto said.

Then Naruto and Sakura heard laughing behind them. They turned around to see a chuckling Sasuke and a giggling Ino standing by the door way. They looked pretty pleased at the free entertainment they saw.

"how long have you two been standing there?" Sakura asked with a goofy grin on her face.

"long enough…" Sasuke answered before Ino could.

"so, how much do we owe you? Or was that free?" Ino commented. Sakura started laughing again. "it's on the house…" Sakura said trying to humor Ino as well.

"come on! Sit down, guys!" Naruto invited. Sasuke and Ino walked toward the counter where pink and blonde sat. Ino sat beside Sakura and Sasuke was about to sit beside Ino until Naruto waved for him to sit beside him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and slightly reluctantly sat beside Naruto.

"When did Ino learn to deliver a punch line so well?" Sasuke asked. That last comment of hers was very unlike Ino.

"Oh…couple of years ago. She's too sarcastic now." Naruto told Sasuke.

"seriously." Sakura said. Ino giggled, "I trained for it…" she said sarcastically, softly. Sakura laughed again. Why did she find Ino so funny? She still wasn't use to her comments like that. Naruto chuckled and Sasuke remained amused. Now he was more interested than ever to know what's happened to Ino over the years.

"So…what are the plans for tday?" Naruto asked the group. "wanna hang out?"

Sasuke shot Ino a look and Ino glanced at him as well. "well…Ino and I were gonna catch up, a bit…" Sasuke told them. Ino smacked her forehead. Had he completely forgot they made a promise never to reveal their extra tight friendship?

"You…and…Ino?!" Sakura and Naruto asked surprised. Ino laughed nervously.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said. "I never knew you two were friends…" Naruto said. "We're so friends!" Ino said suddenly. They all looked at her. "hello…everyone's friends with everyone, even slightly…" she explained. They agreed. "I was just thinking Team 7 could catch up, no offense, Ino…" Naruto said.

Ino sighed, "seriously…maybe we weren't really buddies during our genin days, but Sasuke and I have some really sweet secrets!" Ino said in a playful way. Naruto and Sakura grew curious, and Sasuke was stiff, he did remember the promise of never revealing their tight friendship.

"you two? Shared…secrets?" Sakura asked unbelievingly. Ino giggled, "yeah…we were like 6…" Ino started, "what we wanted to be when we grew up stuff…" Ino said creating a cover for what they _really_ talked about. Lying a bit about their age as well…

Sakura laughed, "oh! Kids' secrets…" Ino nodded.

"so, when will we all hang out?" Naruto asked.

"tomorrow!" Ino said happily, she so wanted to go out with her friends already. "alright, tomorrow." Sakura and Naruto agreed. Sasuke nodded as well.

After, Sasuke and Ino ordered their ramen. Naruto and Sakura's arrived already and the two ate first. Naruto ordered a second bowl when Sasuke and Ino's arrived. Sakura, Ino and Sasuke were done with their meal and Naruto had just started on his third bowl.

"this will take awhile…" Sakura said.

"Em, we'll get going now, kay?" Ino said to Sakura, after Sasuke shot her many pleading glances that he wanted to talk to her already.

"yeah…I have to wait for him, anyway…" Sakura told Ino. Then she looked at Sasuke and gave him a smile.

"well, see yeah…" Ino said leaving money on the table, enough for her and Sasuke's meal. "my treat…" she said looking at Sasuke. He gave her an appreciating smile.

"have fun you two!" Sakura yelled as the two were exiting Ichiraku's.

The two began their 10 minute walk to 'their spot' where they always hung out…that was their meeting place, sparring place, playground…it was their spot where they first became friends and that's where they spent all their time togther.

"So..." Sasuke started, "What's—"

"wait till we get there, will ya…"

**the end.**  
they're gonna have the talk. i'm tellin ya.  
i made sure not to hint anyone getting married..  
see you in chapter 7.  
_reviews? :)_


	7. Define: 'Great'

Here's chapter 7 guys. :D i hope you enjoy it with all your heart. I think you'll like this. Sasuke's finally going to find out his Ino is not exactly his anymore...and thank you for always reviewing InoxSasukeSOS and thanks also to Yoruichi 'Ino' for being my latest reviewer. XD appreciate that.

* * *

"We're here…can I ask questions now?" Sasuke asked teasingly. Ino ignored him and walked right past him and made her way to a huge tree trunk. She sat down and spread her legs out straight. Crossing the right ankle over the left. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Ino's detachment…

If you were far from their spot they couldn't be seen. You'd never think that there'd be people in that area. You'd have to come really close to that spot for anyone to actually be seen. That's why it was the perfect spot. No one knew they hung out there, so no one would bother them, and no one would flood them with questions.

Ino patted on the ground beside her, motioning Sasuke to take a seat. He sighed and complied without hesitation. He made his way beside Ino.

Ino stared as Sasuke made his way beside her. When he sat down, Ino continued looking at him. Then Sasuke turned to her and she stared into his jet-black eyes. He smiled as he saw Ino looking at him. He gave her an extremely handsome, heart-melting grin.

"What?" he asked playfully. Ino shook her head, the smile still planted on her face.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked sweetly.

Sasuke kept the smile on, "how have you been doing?" he asked her.

Ino let out a sigh, "I've been great…" she replied.

"Define great…"

Ino giggled, "My life's been amazing these past few years…"

"oh yeah? How so?" he asked, curiosity taking over Sasuke. But around Ino, it was good to be curious. It was okay to be curious. Ino allowed him to be curious.

"well, my family's healthy…I have a good life…my son's the most ama—"

"wait." Sasuke cut her off. He had just registered what Ino said and was in total shock. He sat up straight not leaning on to the tree trunk, "What? Son?" he asked, confused, worried—hurt.

Ino grinned a slightly sad grin, "yeah…a son…" she said. She stared at Sasuke's face waiting for him to say something. When she realized he was way too shaken to reply quickly, she decided to speak up.

"Sasuke…" she started.

"a son…what? Wait. When? Are you even…?" he started mixing up his words and couldn't interpret himself correctly. Sasuke wanted to cry, but he won't. He doesn't cry…but he was hurt. Sasuke told Ino to wait for him. How could she have a son?

"Sasuke…" she started again, "my son's two years old…" she wanted to explain.

"TWO?!" he cut her off immediately, "so…you were…t-t-twenty?" he said unbelieving.

Ino let out another sigh, "Sasuke…calm down and let me explain." She said, then she stared right into his eyes and put on a serious look, "this is why we really needed to talk." She informed him. Sasuke shook his head to get the disturbance out of his system and to be able to focus on his and Ino's conversation.

"are you okay now?" she asked to make sure.

He nodded, "yeah…go ahead." He encouraged.

Ino sighed, "First, yes a son. He's two years old, his name is Tyler if you wanted to know…" she started. "cute…" he commented quietly, Ino grinned. "Second, yes. I'm married." She answered his question which he wasn't able to word out. Sasuke was going to say something until Ino cut him off, "Hold on!" she said putting a finger to his mouth.

"Who am I married to?" she asked him. He nodded, "I don't want a stupid reaction, okay, Sasuke…?" she questioned. He nodded again. "I'm married to Kiba." She told him.

Sasuke's eyes grew extremely wide he could've broken the world record. "**KIBA?! AS IN…KIBA INUZUKA?! KIBA THE DOG BOY?! KIBA…KIBA WITH AKAMARU?! KIBA!! THAT KIBA?!**" Sasuke yelled all the words flowing out of his mind as his mind continued to freak out.

Ino rolled her eyes and quietly answered, "yes…that Kiba."

"**YOU MARRIED KIBA?!**" Sasuke yelled again. "what did I just say? Didn't I just say I did? And didn't I just say **no stupid reactions**…" Ino stated sternly. Sasuke leaned back down.

"When did you? How did you…?" he couldn't believe his ears. Ino would never lie to him. He just couldn't believe. Actually, he could, cuz it was Ino, but he just didn't want to. He was sure Ino was his and only his. But I guess things change.

"Don't interrupt me…I want to finish." Ino told Sasuke. "I'm sorry…I'll be quiet. But seriously, Kiba…?" he kept pushing it. Ino looked annoyed, "that's my husband you're talking about." She said matter-of-factly, threateningly. "Fine! I'm sorry!" he apologized raising his hands up infront of himself defensively.

"Alright, let's see…these are the things I think you want to know…" Ino started. She mentally prepared herself for what she was going to tell Sasuke and how he would react. It wont be the prettiest sight, but it sure will be amusing. Sasuke can get pretty jealous. It'll be partially entertaining and annoying for Ino. She spiritually, mentally, and tried physically to prepare herself for what was to come after her whole explanation.

Life story, if you want to call it that…

"Alright, here goes…" Ino notified Sasuke—her story when he was gone was going to be told. Well…some part of it at least.

**The End.**  
i'll see you at the next one.  
that's when Ino narrates her partial life story. :)  
reviews make me so happy. :D


	8. Story Of My Life, Story Of Our Lives

Here's my next chapter. :) I would also like to point out I have slowed down my fast pace. I'm finishing up chapter 9 and starting with chapter 10. So, I dont have a lot of back-up documents for quick updates. Anyway...  
**So MUCH sweetness** in this chapter...that seriously...you will WANT Ino and Sasuke to be together. I swear hardcore SasuIno fans will wring my neck for them to hook-up and ruin her marriage with Kiba. Well...at least when Pix read it she so wanted Ino to just have 2 husbands. HAHA. anyway. ENJOY this one. one more round thanks to InoxSasukeSOS and Yoruichi 'Ino' for reviews.

* * *

"First: Yes, _I'm married_. I'm married to Kiba Inuzuka. The name I go by now is Ino Yamanaka-_Inuzuka_." Ino began to explain, "Second: I have a two year old son named Tyler. He turned two 2 months ago." Ino paused to see if Sasuke was listening or if he would interrupt; when she knew it was okay to keep going she did, "moving on, Kiba and I have been married for three years now…this coming November will make it four…"

Sasuke nodded, he decided to listen and ask questions later. It always worked that way. And he wouldn't dare change it after all these years.

"I got married after I turned 19, Sasuke…" She said to him. Sasuke nodded sadly. "Actually, I was pregnant when I was twenty, but that was the year I gave birth. I actually got pregnant when I was 19…" she continued. Sasuke was being really good and just nodded along.

Wow…she decided to get married so young…But why? Sasuke thought.

"That's the basis…what else do you want to know?" Ino asked him a bit scared.

Sasuke looked down. "When did you and Kiba get together?" he asked his voice shaking a bit. Ino frowned she knew Sasuke was hurt. "at late fifteen…" She answered him looking down herself. Sasuke nodded—still looking down. "When did he…propose?" he was able to say. "My 18th birthday…" she answered him. Ino answered without reluctance, this was the least she could explain to Sasuke.

Sasuke then looked at her, "Why Ino?" he finally asked, "why so young?"

Ino sighed then frowned, "you of all people should know I wanted to get married that early…" she told him.

"It still is early!" he told her, "you're twenty-two!" he yelled but not in the frightening way, in the frustrated way, "that's why I came back! I thought it was still early…" he told her. He was really upset.

"Sasuke…I know 19 seemed pretty early…" Ino tried to explain but Sasuke still had more to say…

"Nineteen isn't just early…its too damn young!" he scolded her.

Ino pouted, "I know it's young dammit! But when I look at it now, I'm glad I got married at 19! The pieces all seemed to fit!" She yelled back. Sasuke just stared at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I'm 22, and my son is 2…people would think I got married or pregnant by 20…there's some truth to that but people always seem to factor out 9 months of pregnancy…" she explained. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How does that explain how it all seems to fit?!" he asked angered.

"the ages just fit well, okay!" she argued with him, man if anything Ino was more stubborn than ever. Sasuke sighed, "Nineteen?" he asked again, still not letting go. I don't think Sasuke would ever let go now…

She nodded, "yes. Nineteen…I actually said to friends I wanted to get married at twenty, cuz that's when my mom got married…but then it happened when I was 19." She told him, "and there's nothing wrong with that…"

Sasuke frowned, "I remember when we were 9…" he told her, "you said you wanted to get married when you were 22 or 23…"

Ino smiled a half smile. "Sasuke…things don't always work out the way you want to plan it…" She explained to him. Sasuke sighed in defeat. There was nothing he could do.

"Still…you got married way too early…" he told her.

"that may be so…" she said, "but it could also be that you're a little too late…" she stated the truth. Sasuke looked down, he knew it was true. He was late. He regrets not being in touch, he regrets not seeing Ino the whole time he was away.

"But Ino…we made a promise we'd take a chance…I didn't even get that chance." He told her.

Ino frowned a bit guiltily. "I know…" she nodded, Sasuke looked up from the ground then at her. "And I'm sorry…but people told me if I wanted to get married at the age I wanted, then I should have found 'the guy' 'by now'…" Ino quoted remembering what people told her when she was at 14 and 15 years of age, and was telling everyone she wanted to get married at 20.

"So…what about our promise?" Sasuke asked her.

"I didn't know when you would come back…"

"So you would rather have gotten married early to a guy you don't truly love than wait for me?" he asked her.

It hurt Ino, but he did make a point. "I didn't know if you'd still be the same…I didn't know if I would feel the same…but Sasuke, truthfully I did fall in love with Kiba. I really did. And I still am in love with him…" Ino told Sasuke.

"And me?" he asked, "I'm still in love with you, Ino…"

Tears began streaming down her face, Sasuke groaned, "I'm sorry…" he apologized then hugged Ino. Ino shook her head, her face buried in his chest. She pulled away then looked at him with her Sapphire blue tear stained eyes.

"Sasuke…I love you, really." She said, "but I'm not _in_ love with you."

Sasuke frowned, but forced a smile, it still made him feel good that Ino still loved him. That would just have to do. He can deal with that. Even though what he wanted more than anything was to be with Ino, being around her was enough. He would just be contented.

"You'll always and forever be my bestfriend, Sasuke…" she told him. He smiled.

"Yeah. Same here." Sasuke said as they gave each other a big bear hug.

_Just like the old times._

**the end.**  
awwwww!! so what did you think?  
sweet eh... "i wish they could be more than friends"  
yeah...me too. but Kiba happened.  
see you in the next one hopefully this is getting good. XD  
i like reviews, yeah.


	9. Of Gossip, Truth and Secrets

Hey all. Im back with a new chapter. I CANNOT believe I put up chapter 9 when I'm not even done with chapter 10!! Please excuse my lateness from now on...again, I do not have back-up files anymore. -sigh- so, anyway. Enjoy. and thanks again to my two lovely reviewers, you both know who you are.

* * *

Sasuke would just have to accept the fact that Ino wasn't his. But it could be said that **Sasuke** _was Ino's_, and no one could argue with that. At least, no one who knew. But none knew, really. Only the two of them. But in a different way, it could be said that Ino was Sasuke's in the way that she was his special best friend, and his alone. No one knew that Ino was Sasuke's to be fond of.

The two broke off their hug and smiled at each other.

"So, are you okay?" she asked him.

"I was just surprised, that's all…I'm fine now. I'm really happy for you." He assured her. Ino smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you…" she told him. He nodded.

"Let me make it up to you…" she told him. "how?" Sasuke asked. "Well…what do you want me to do? As long as it doesn't involve me breaking up with Kiba or anything like that!" she said teasingly.

"Nah, I wont do that." Sasuke reassured her, "a younger naïve me would, but not now…"

Ino laughed, "so…any requests…?" she asked him, her eyebrows going up and down playfully.

Sasuke thought about it, then smirked. "Tell me something no one else knows…" he requested. Ino's mouth hung open. "Sasuke!" she said raising her voice, "wow…that's hard." Her tone now lowering. Sasuke chuckled.

Ino thought really hard. It took her quite some time to think of something too. But she did her best to come up with news that no one else knew.

Then Ino grinned, "I haven't told anyone. And you should be thankful that you're the first one I'm telling…" Ino said to him.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Sasuke…I'm pregnant."

Sasuke fell to the ground even though he was sitting down. SHE WAS PREGNANT?! Why so soon after just getting over the shock that she was married?! (to KIBA) She's pregnant?! With kid number two?! SHIT!!

"Sasuke! Are you okay?!" Ino said rushing beside him and fanning his face. He quickly got up and Ino sighed relieved, "you…are?" Sasuke asked sitting properly now. The two went back to their previous sitting position.

She nodded biting her lower lip. "Yup…" she answered him.

Then he smiled, he said he'd be happy for her, "I'm happy for you, Ino…" he told her sincerely. Ino gave him an appreciative smile. "I'm actually flattered that you told me first…" he added.

Ino grinned, "I knew not telling anyone else yet had its upside…" she told him. Sasuke laughed. "So…enough about you…what's up with everyone else?" Sasuke asked. He could talk about Ino for much longer, but he also wanted to know how the others were doing.

Ino giggled, "well…breaking news first." She said, "have you heard about next week's wedding?" Ino asked Sasuke. He shook his head, "no. Who's getting married?" he asked. Ino giggled again, "Tenten and Neji!" she squealed. Sasuke looked surprised and amused. "You serious?" he said.

Ino nodded, "hell yeah, im serious!" she told him. "It's Tenten and Neji. Those two were practically designed solely for each other…" Ino said, "I bet if they were born in Saturn the two would have found each other and still be together. I'm telling you…" she went on, "they fit together so well it's not a coincidence. Like God had planned them to be together even before they were born." Ino exaggerated a bit.

Sasuke had wished she'd said that about him and her…but no matter. He had to shake off the feeling of desire and just be contented he still had her like when it was once upon a time. (_a/n- this super cute line was borrowed from my proof reader- Pix_)

Instead, Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Tenten and Neji, huh?" he said, "so…who else have gotten together?" Sasuke asked. Ino grinned, "Hello…Naruto and Sakura!" she said. Sasuke's mouth gaped wide open, "they're really together?! I thought they were just…close!" Sasuke said extremely shocked, "well damn. They did end up together!" he said.

Ino started laughing, "Sasuke!!" she said mocking an annoyed person. He was so unaware of everything all Ino could do was laugh and pretend to be annoyed.

"What?" he laughed along with her playfully. She lightheartedly punched his arm and laughed a bit more. "You are so out of it…" she stated, "how do you expect to be best friends with me if you're unupdated?!" she asked him. Sasuke shrugged, "do I have to be? It's not like you're the biggest gossip in town…" he replied. Ino smirked, "are you?" he asked. Ino started giggling, "No…but I do have thee most connections." She said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well, I expected _that_." he told her. Ino rolled her eyes, "anyway, yes! They're together…and they're so sweet. I guarantee…" Ino told him. Sasuke gave her a smile. "Okay, so tell me this…if Sakura's with Naruto and you're with Kiba…who's poor Hinata with?" Sasuke asked her.

Ino had a shocked look on his face. Was it obvious who Hinata should have ended up with?! I mean, it was either Kiba or Naruto right? Ino covered her mouth with her hand. She was shocked, yes…but also amused. "How do you know about Naruto and Kiba?!" Ino asked excited. Sasuke chuckled, "Hinata likes Naruto…and it just seemed that Kiba and Hinata would end up together if nothing happened with her and Naruto…" Sasuke explained coolly. Ino giggled, "well…Hinata's with…dare I say it really happened, Shino."

"HOLY SHIT!"

"I know…"

"bug nerd?"

"bug nerd." Ino confirmed.

"seriously?" Sasuke asked again.

"seriously…" Ino laughed. Sasuke shook his head. "Wow." He said. Ino nodded, "I know, wow…" for the third time repeating after Sasuke.

He smirked, "this is getting interesting…" Ino grinned at him. She knew all the stories and drama got him hooked, "tell me more…"

**The End.**  
Who knew Sasuke would get so intrigued, yeah?  
Anyway...more chittychatty with the "BFF's" on the upcoming chappies.  
so yeah. Ino's gonna feed him all the juicy deets in Konoha.  
as always, review please if you enjoyed.


	10. Uhm, Accept As True?

Hey guys. ;) New chapter. Its been...how long? couple of days. XD well. here's 10. I'm about to write chapter 11 and hopefully I keep going like before and write up to at least chapter 13. So enjoy this one. :D I had fun with the two of them here. Thanks to Yoruichi 'Ino', InoxSasukeSOS and ShinoHina4eva. im glad that you read my story since i hinted ShinoHina. Enjoy loves.

* * *

Ino would gladly comply. She was excited that Sasuke wanted to hear more about the gossip in Konoha. She was a good influence on him. But that isn't necessarily a good thing….

Ino started laughing when Sasuke asked to hear more.

"Are you sure your ears can handle all the drama?" she asked him. Sasuke laughed, "you still don't believe Hinata and Shino…" Ino said matter-of-factly. Sasuke laughed again. He only laughed this much when he was around Ino. So when they were all together in public and he does one of his rare smiles or would chuckle, it was nothing new to her anymore.

"alright…you caught me. But I still cant plot it in my head!" Sasuke told her, "Hinata and Shino?" one more time.

"YUP!" Ino answered happily, "**believe it**!"

"bite your tongue, Ino Yamanaka _Inuzuka_!" Sasuke said joking while covering Ino's mouth. She started giggling and she could've sworn her heart smiled. Sasuke called her by her new whole name. Even though he was joking and added it for more comedy, she knew deep in her heart Sasuke would be okay with it. And one day he would say her name with a different kind of emotion, a good emotion.

"Have you been hanging around Naruto?" Sasuke asked Ino teasingly. Ino moved Sasuke's hand away from her mouth so she could speak better. She shook her head, "naw, it's just that it was everybody's ring tone: Believe it. Believe it. Believe it. Believe it." Ino said trying to annoy Sasuke. He rolled his eyes. Ino chuckled.

"But seriously, that little pain in my ass recorded himself saying 'believe it'…made it _his_ message tone…and sent to the whole gang on purpose." Ino explained to Sasuke. He laughed, Naruto was crazy. "You could've just deleted it y'know…" he told her. "Well…yeah we were gonna delete it…but he's a pal and it's like throwing a gift away…" Ino started explaining.

"You did not." Sasuke stated.

Ino giggled, "we deleted it the week after…except Lee…Sakura, coz she felt bad if she would and Tenten because she annoys Neji with it…" she expounded…

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "you guys have gotten stupider…" he told her flatly. Ino put on a straight face. "Hey. Shut up." She told him. Sasuke laughed then he smiled at her. Ino smiled back, "a lot has happened with the gang when you left you know…you need serious bonding time." She told him.

"I need serious bonding time with you…" he said to her. Ino pouted, but her heart smiled. Sasuke still liked her, obviously…but she didn't like him the same way. She'd only hope that nothing would be ruined between them…after all that has happened, catching up would be the best thing ever.

"We are bonding, Sasuke…" Ino told him. He smiled at her.

"Alright…since we're in the topic…who else is together?" he asked her. Ino giggled, "alright let's see what we have here…" Ino said thinking, tapping her chin with her index finger. Sasuke watched her as she cutely thought. He would fall in love with her all over again. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help himself. Well, he wanted to, it just wouldn't be right.

"Well…Shika and Temari have dated…they're not together now. It's sad it didn't work out. But I'm trying to do something about that…" Ino started saying. Sasuke chuckled, "you always loved playing matchmaker, didn't you?" he said a bit sarcastic. Ino laughed, "Damn proud of it." She answered her chin up in the air mocking pride. Sasuke pinched her chin lightly.

Ino giggled. Then her cellphone began vibrating in her pocket. "oh!" she said as she got surprised with the vibrating. She picked it up it said: Kiba calling.

She showed her phone to Sasuke then he made a face.

"Whatsup?" she answered.

"Ino…I dropped Tyler off at Hana's house awhile ago…are you busy? can you pick him up? She has to leave the house in a little…we're workin over time today…" Kiba started saying.

Ino rolled her eyes on her end, Kiba tended to talk way too much. She never had a cute cellphone conversation with him. Well, she's had but only quite a few.

"No…I'm not busy. It's fine, I'll go get him. Don't' work too hard now…"

"Thanks, babe!"

"sure, thing…"

"Love you!"

"Love you…"

Ino sighed then closed her phone. She hated going to Hana's house. Her dogs were too big and scary for her. I mean she loved dogs, but not scarred and eye-patched ones. It creeped her out too much. She could only go there when Kiba was with her. She liked Hana and all, but the dogs…no.

"So, Sasuke…do you want to meet Tyler?" she asked him as she stood up.

"I guess this is the end of our bonding session…?" he asked blinking his eyes up at her. Ino giggled at his childlike behavior. "yeah…but there's always, like, everyday…" she told him holding out her hand and she giggled. Sasuke took it and supported himself up.

"Who does he look like?" Sasuke asked Ino as they started walking and making their way to _sis-in-law_'s house. Ino giggled, "he has Kiba's hair…but he looks like **a guy version of me**." She told him. An adult in their right mind would never explain something _that_ way, but a post teenager would, and that's what Ino really was.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, the Ino he knew was still there, she sure changed but she didn't change completely. Old Ino was still there, all of her.

"What?" Ino chuckled looking at Sasuke. Their eyes met each other gleaming, oh yeah, this is how they always hung out and they always had fun that way.

**The End.**  
I hope you guys liked this one. ;)  
So like this, reviews please. :D  
Also...see yah in 11 - hopefully!


	11. Getting Past The Gate and Meeting

Hey guys. New chapter. -claps- I'd just like to take this time to say thanks InoxSasukeSOS and Yuroichi 'Ino' for being into my story and giving me review each time I update. Enjoy, everyone. :)

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Ino shoved Sasuke's arm playfully. He chuckled once again. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "nothing. Can't a guy laugh for no reason?" he asked her. Ino's facial expression read "what?! DUH!"—her mouth hanging open an everything. "No. Did you hear yourself just now? It sounded crazy. And second, maybe yeah! A normal guy, but you're Sasuke Uchiha." She told him. Sasuke chuckled, "Ino…" he said.

The two continued walking and giggling til they reached the gate to Hana's house, Ino paused infront of the place and stared at the gate. She was really having second thoughts about going into the house.

"Are you going in?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

Ino shook her head, "I'm so scared of her dogs…" Ino admitted to him. Sasuke laughed lightly. "Why don't you tell Hana you're here or something…?" the Uchiha suggested. Ino gulped. Then she brought her hand into her pocket and took out her cellphone.

_Kiba or Hana? Who…who? I'd love to talk to Kiba. But Hana will definitely be the faster way…_Ino thought. She always had her weird decisions.

"Call Hana. You know it's faster." Sasuke suddenly blurted out. Ino stared at him shocked and amused. She sniggered, "fine…" she said. Then she pressed number 9 on her keypads and pressed call. Hana was on her speed dial.

"Hana…"

"Ino?"

"Yeah…it's me!" Ino said cheerfully to her sister in law.

"What is it?" Hana asked concerned. She thought there would be something wrong.

"Oh, nothing…I'm at your gate. Kiba told me to go and get Tyler." Ino said to her.

"Oh…alright. You can come right in…"

"Uhh…honestly, H…your dog, the one with the eyepatch…scares me a bit."

Hana chuckled on her end, "alright…I'll just fix Tyler's stuff and head on out and give him to you. I know it isn't exactly traditional to let your guests wait out the gate, but I have to speed out the house soon, anyway…" she told Ino. Ino chuckled, "sure, sure…I'll wait here."

"thanks. Bye."

"see ya…" Ino pressed the closed button and ended the call.

"yeah. We're waiting." She stated with noted sarcasm, standing nonchalantly, bobbing her head slightly. Being all cool and breezy. Sasuke laughed. Ino was still old Ino, but she was much more fun now. She knew how to have fun with the people around her.

After 5 minutes of waiting, Hana ran out toward the gate. Tyler cradled in one arm and his bags carried in the other. The gate slid open. Ino and Sasuke stepped back surprised.

"Hey." Hana greeted them, then looked toward Sasuke, "You're…" she said looking toward him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He told her.

"You're back?"

He nodded. Hana shrugged, "where's Kiba anyway?" she said turning her attention to Ino. Ino slumped her shoulders, "ehh…workin late in the shop…if I didn't know any better they're playin poker out back." Ino told Hana. Her sister in law laughed, "so true…" she said handing over Tyler to Ino. The boy was staring at Sasuke, he was obviously unfamiliar with the Uchiha.

"Here…and I better get going now…" Hana said speeding off, "see ya 'round, Ino!" she waved. Ino waved back at Hana even if her back was turned. Ino just shrugged then looked toward her son. He was staring at Sasuke and Sasuke was staring back.

…_what a cute baby_…Sasuke thought slowly staring amusedly at Tyler.

"Tyler…" Ino called out to her son, he looked up at his mom. He smiled, "mom!" he said in his cute baby voice. She smiled and give him a kiss on the cheeks. "hey sweetheart. Did you have fun at aunt Hana's?" she asked the boy, he nodded "hungry…" Tyler then said.

"Oh? You are…" Ino said, "okay…hold on a little bit more, kay…" She told her son properly carrying him now so it would be better for her when they start walking. "Sasuke, can you carry his bag for me?" she asked him. Sasuke rushed beside Ino, "yeah! Sure!" he said immediately taking the bags from her, "thanks, dear…" she said quickly as she fixed both hands in fixing up Tyler's shirt and shorts.

"What's the plan, Ino?" Sasuke asked her.

Ino smiled at him, "I wanna see Kiba, actually…so we're gonna visit the shop, alright?" she told Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged, "sure, I guess…" Ino shot him a smile. "yeah! Plus! You have to check out the shop. It's cool there, when it newly opened, it was our hangout for the longest time. Well, it still is, next to Ichiraku's…" Ino told Sasuke. He chuckled, the group began to walk, "actually, the shop's our night hangout…" she explained to him. "Ah…" Sasuke nodded.

"Oh! Before I forget…!" Ino suddenly said, "Tyler, honey, this is your uncle Sasuke…" Ino said making Tyler face Sasuke. When Sasuke heard his name he turned toward Ino, then he faced her son. He gave him a smile. "He's mommy's best friend. He's really nice…" Ino told her son. Tyler looked at Sasuke.

"Hey there." Sasuke said to the boy patting his head. Tyler closed his eyes because Sasuke was new to him. He was a stranger, when Tyler knew that he was okay and wasn't a bad guy he smiled at Sasuke then let out a cute baby laugh.

"That's my boy!" Ino said grinning at Tyler then giving him a kiss on the nose. Sasuke chuckled looking at the mother and son. Then he imagined Ino as his wife and Tyler looking more like an Uchiha then Kiba. The life he wanted with Ino. This is exactly what he would be doing right now if she was his wife and had his son, only their kid would look like Sasuke.

It was really how he would have wanted his family. All three of them happy…True, Ino, Tyler and Sasuke were happy, but they weren't the Uchiha family. But Sasuke just gladly watched his fantasy life right before him, as long as Ino's happy.

**The End.**  
He is so sweet. I bet SasuIno fans are wanting to kill me for making them so right for each other in this one.  
And making Sasuke so nice and great to Ino. :) aww.  
He finally meets the little Tyke. Nyahaha.  
See you in 12. Which I'd like to say, I've already started!  
Yay for me. :)  
review. yeah?


End file.
